Bart y Lisa
by charlotteicewolf77
Summary: Retard es prácticamente su segundo nombre. Es lo que todos los profesores hablar de Bart Simpson en la sala de profesores ', su hermano deficiente Lisa Simpson. El que nunca va a lograr cualquier cosa en su vida, porque él no se preocupa por la vida. Usted ha estado en ese puesto durante tanto tiempo que casi se lo cree usted mismo.
1. Chapter 1

ok, esta es una versión en español de mi fic bart y lisa alguien becuase en la revisión me dijo que debía hacer una, me disculpo si alguno de ellos no esté traducida correctamente, he usado el traductor de google como yo no aprender español en la escuela sino francés y alemán  
por favor revise

Capítulo uno =

Usted desea que usted podría ser como ella.

Entonces inmediatamente cosa, ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? No quiero ser como ella! La odio!

Excepto que no lo hacen.

No odio Lisa, su envidia. Ella es «el perfecto ', el que tiene mamá y papá el amor y el cuidado y respeto. Usted está desesperado por eso, pero usted sabe que no puede tener. Usted ha anhelado por ella toda su vida y que siempre has sabido que no lo tendrá.

Y eso duele. Lo que realmente hace.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si no le importaba, que no le dolía. Así que ya no me importa, no podría aunque lo intentaras. Porque si no lo tiene, entonces lo que hace. Y eso significa que ella no es la que le gritó a conseguir y conseguir estrangulada cada dos días y llorar a solas en su habitación de la cama, sino que significa que no ha sido tragado por la oscuridad y el dolor.

Esto significa que todavía puede ser salvado.

Lucky Maggie, muy joven que se espera de cualquier cosa. Demasiado joven para herir.

Usted desea que usted podría salir de su caparazón y mostrar a sus padres lo que realmente son, lo listo que eres, cuánto mejor es que Lisa.

E incluso si usted tiene esa oportunidad ahora, no está seguro si usted lo tomaría. Porque estás muerto en el costado. Y si no eres el puto tornillo retrasado hasta entonces quién es usted?

Retard es prácticamente su segundo nombre. Es lo que todos los profesores hablar de Bart Simpson en la sala de profesores ', su hermano deficiente Lisa Simpson. El que nunca va a lograr cualquier cosa en su vida, porque él no se preocupa por la vida.

Usted ha estado en ese puesto durante tanto tiempo que casi se lo cree usted mismo.

Usted no quiere que Lisa estuviera en esta situación. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más puede durar en ella tampoco.

Una cosa es segura, sin embargo.

Usted no quiere a Lisa para entregar a usted.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

Cada vez que cogerlo mirando a ti, te dan ganas de gritar cuando se encuentra con sus brillantes orbes azules con sus muertos.

"¿Por qué dejas que te hice pasar todo esto?! Usted es mucho mejor que esto. Te mereces mucho mejor!"

Pero no es así. Mamá y papá nunca quiso escuchar a usted, ya sabe. Usted ha intentado muchas veces. No tiene sentido.

Porque ¿cómo ayudar a alguien que ha pasado toda su vida actuando como si fuera una mierda retrasados arriba?

Bart está muerto en otro. Usted sabe mejor que nadie.

Llegó a su habitación la cama una noche y lloró su corazón porque papá lo había estrangulado por alguna cosa que no había hecho. Eso no era lo que le duele, lo que le dolía era que mamá no había hecho nada para detenerlo esta vez, de hecho cuando Homero le había llamado un retardado estúpido vio su rostro y parecía como si ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Bart está muerto en el costado.

Sin embargo, le envidio. Nada le molesta más, no desde que dejó de sentir, cariño. Si no te importa que no duelen. Ese es su lema. Pero él no tiene que preocuparse acerca de lo que la gente piense de él si hace algo malo o ilegal, porque para él lo que se espera y normal.

¿Qué se espera de ti es ser perfecto y lo que se espera de Bart es ser horrible.

Y eso duele. Porque usted sabe que él lo hace por usted.

Debido a que Bart está más allá de ahorro.

Y eso te asusta. Una cosa es oír hablar de gente que se rompe, pero cuando se trata de su hermano, quien es la persona que trae todas las cosas en la perspectiva.

Usted no quiere que muera. Sabes que podría ser aún más inteligente que tú, es más inteligente que tú, pero la gente nunca aceptaría todos "inteligente Bart 'porque él es un hombre y tiene Homer Simpson como su padre.

Quiere gritar cuando se pasa a los maestros en el pasillo en la escuela y te miran con una sonrisa brillante y ojos cariñosos luego descubrir él y su flecha ojos y susurrar a la nueva maestra detrás de sus manos. -Eso es Bart Simpson, el retardo.

Y Bart sólo se le ocurre alguna broma grieta sabia pero se puede ver el vacío en su sonrisa y el dolor en sus ojos, junto con la aceptación aburrido y quieres gritarles que no se retrasa, él no es un hijo de puta o un archivo. idiota o un bromista, pero un chico inteligente, cariñosa que tiene sentimientos como ellos

Y le envidio. Porque él no tiene que esforzarse mucho en cualquier cosa porque él es tan inteligente y sin embargo ella tiene que trabajar como esclavos hasta las 3 de la mañana para completar todo su trabajo a casa, mientras que él nunca hace el trabajo a domicilio o trabajo alguno para esa materia porque no sabe cómo.

Así, cuando cada vez que toma algo de su habitación o se derrite tus lápices de colores en el radiador no gritar. Usted sólo tiene que esperar hasta la hora de dormir e ir a su habitación y darle un abrazo. Porque para él todo lo que es normal.

Y eso duele.

Porque usted sabe que no puede ser salvado.


End file.
